Cleverbot
by Ygnasia
Summary: "Go ask Cleverbot, dummy." Hotaru said coldly then slammed the door right in front of his face.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own GAKUEN ALICE and CLEVERBOT.

I should have published this fanfic a while ago, but the computer I'm using right now was corrupted. T_T anyways, this is my first ONE-SHOT. I hope you'll like it !

* * *

><p>Next week will be their first monthsary of their relationship as a couple. Natsume wants to give Mikan a special gift but he had no idea what it is. He thought that asking their friends will be a bad idea because he believes that it will lose his pride. He has no other choice but to ask the cold-heartless queen that is known to be the best friend of his girlfriend, Imai Hotaru.<p>

"Go ask Cleverbot, dummy." Hotaru said coldly then slammed the door right in front of his face.

'_Who in the hell is Cleverbot?'_ Natsume thought and sighed frustratingly as he flipped his messy hair backwards.

"He's a cool dude, bro. try chatting with him." Koko grinned playfully and lightly tapped Natsume's shoulder.

"Trust me he e-" and before he finishes his sentence, a fire suddenly appeared and he began panicking.

'Stupid mind reader.' Natsume mumbled.

Natsume already went inside all stalls in the central town and he hasn't found a gift for her.

_"Go ask Cleverbot, dummy."_

_"Go ask Cleverbot, dummy."_

"_He's a cool dude, bro. try chatting with him."_

_"He's a cool dude, bro. try chatting with him."_

Those words kept on flashing in Natsume's mind.

DAMN !

After losing his pride for a little just to ask a simple question to Imai, all he received was a _'go ask Cleverbot.' . Damn that Imai ! Damn that Koko ! _

_Koko?_

One.

Two.

Three.

f—

Wait a minute. HE?

''Who in the hell is Cleverbot?'' Natsume grunted. Without further ado, He went to koko and -

BANG!

"Hi there, Natsume! Want some cake?" Koko offered to him.

"Explain." Natsume said coldly. He knew that he doesn't need to explain to Koko what he wanted to know because he knew that right now, Koko is reading his mind.

"Ow, you want to talk to the cool dude?" Koko grinned. He took out his netbook from his bag and opened it.

"Wait, give me a sec. a few click and tana! You can chat with him." Koko said and gave him a mischievous grin before he left Natsume in his room.

**CLEVERBOT**

_Think about it!_ . _Think for me!_ . _Thought so far!_

'What the heck is this?' Natsume thought.

Without further ado, he started typing…

**CLEVERBOT**

Do you know Mikan Sakura?

_Thinking…_

_Still thinking…_

_(Then after 5 minutes…)_

**y35. 1n f4c7 5h3'5 my g1rlfr13nd**

What the fuck! I'm serious.

**Poor asshole, you don't even know how to read.**

_Now, Natsume has the urge to kill CLEVERBOT, BIG TIME!_

Do you have a death wish?

**Nope. I don't have one. Mikan Sakura? Actually she's my -.**

She's your what?

**Let me tell you my Deepest Darkest secret.**

Don't care. Just tell me if you know Mikan Sakura.

**She's my sexmate.**

_that did it._

_Think about it!_ . _Think for me!_ . _Thought so far!_

* * *

><p>It's been 15 minutes since the class were dismissed and Natsume is still nowhere to be found. Ruka knew that Natsume will not ditch his classes anymore.<p>

Ruka searched the whole school until his feet led him to a Sakura tree.

and there he saw his best friend with a cold dark aura surrounding him.

"Na...Natsume? ah-I didn't ... know you were here-all this time. Mikan and the others are worried sick because of you." Ruka said and heaved a sigh. He doesn't know why he had a bad time in saying those words..

Natsume's face darken more and glared at him.

The temperature is rising.

"Is there a problem?" Ruka said and gulped. He's hoping that Natsume will answer him.

"_I wanna kill Cleverbot." He answered._

Ruka gaped. He wanted to burst out laughing but he knew it is not a good idea.

"Natsume. I thinks it's a ridiculous idea."

"Don't tell me, you're siding with him?"

"It's not what you think."

Natsume was about to walk away but was stopped when he heard what Ruka has said.

"He's a robot. He learns how to mimic human conversations by conversing with humans. Don't act so reckless."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Alice Academy, <strong>

"Koko! you disgusting mammal! would you wipe that dirt in your face before you come closer to me!" Sumire yelled.

Koko snatched the mirror in Kitsuneme's hand and looked at his face. He gave Sumire a playful grin and was about to put an eye-liner but the mirror shattered suddenly into pieces.

What a bad omen.

* * *

><p>first one-shot and my first fanfic where the characters have their alices~<p> 


End file.
